Colinas Benditas
by Angie Jb
Summary: Un cuento corto más del que no he de dar más información, salvo que hablamos de Pony... Espero les agrade Y ya después de éste ¡me aboco a actualizar lo pendiente! ¡Gracias!


**Cuento de Navidad**

 **Colinas Benditas**

 **Diciembre 2015**

 **C.A.H.A.**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

* * *

Hace tiempo pensó que la única manera de regresar de su aislamiento, era escapando de la vida. No es que se hubiera sentado a esperar a que ello ocurriera. Cuando la muerte llegara la encontraría cantando, comiendo, leyendo o recostada en el campo llano con los brazos abiertos y la mirada serena perdida en las estrellas de la noche… aunque eso implicara horas para ponerse en pie. Su espalda ciertamente no era la de antes. Como quiera que sea, no la encontraría vencida.

Pues bien, contra todos sus pronósticos (y los de las pocas personas que todavía la recordaran), ahí estaba ella. A las puertas de la añeja Notaría del pueblo. Empuñando su recio bastón de madera, la señora de cabeza blanca y caminar hasta altaneramente erguido, entró empujando la puerta de vidrio con decisión, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al primer escritorio donde una jovencita de sonrisa perenne no pudo ni formular la rigurosa pregunta de bienvenida.

 **\- Soy Miriam Pony, y vengo a regularizar mi testamento.**

* * *

La noche no era tan vieja, y la luna lucía espléndida, inofensiva y al mismo tiempo desafiante. El paisaje nocturno de la colina bañada por la luna llena, era su paraíso particular, su magia inacabable. Vivir sola en las montañas le había hecho acreedora a diferentes apelativos: loca, bruja, ermitaña eran los más comunes y siempre le provocaban una risa de satisfacción porque en parte todos tenían algo de razón y porque al crecer su fama crecía también el éxito de su aislamiento.

Vivía sola. No había sido una elección fácil, pero finalmente no se arrepentía de ello. Su esposo y su hijo, hábiles cazadores un día simplemente no regresaron. Los amores de su vida se esfumaron. Las autoridades pronto etiquetaron el caso en el archivo de "desaparecidos" y consecuentemente en el de olvidados. Estaba tan decepcionada, los buscó tanto tiempo, y al final decidió que esperaría, esperaría, esperaría… Tenía 48 años entonces. Al principio ella regresaba al pueblo para comprar ropa o herramientas, pero al poco tiempo ni eso.

Recargada en su porche y expuesta al sereno nocturno, la joven mujer estaba embebida en el panorama a sus pies cuando una serie de pasos totalmente inusuales la puso en alerta. Se irguió de inmediato y bajó los escalones para dar vuelta a la casa y sorprender al intruso por el sendero principal, pero no. Se detuvo en seco. El ruido no provenía de esa dirección, sino de la masa de abetos que franqueaban su costado. Miriam se quedó de pie, con su escopeta al hombro atenta a cualquier movimiento.

Alguien lloraba quedamente, y con inseguridad avanzó hacia la luz desde quién sabe dónde una figura larguirucha y sucia. Pequeña. Su cabello de un color incomprensible en la distancia y la suciedad era un desastre, y su ropa raída muy poco lo protegía del frío del invierno que empezaba, sobre capas y capas de nieve otoñales acumuladas.

Miriam no sabía qué pensar, así que no bajó la guardia. Probablemente no estaría solo. El pequeño levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición y ella pudo notar como temblaba. Su voz aguda surgió como un hilo apenas

 **\- ¡Por favor!**

El frío. El viento. La nieve. No podía dejar a ese pequeño así, a su suerte. Miriam suspiró con resignación. Esto le podría costar la vida si es que el niño era tan solo un señuelo, una trampa para asaltarla. En los últimos meses había sorprendido a varios salteadores por el camino, pero siempre se alejaban con los primeros disparos. Sin soltar la escopeta, la mujer movió la cabeza afirmativamente invitando al niño a acercarse, pero antes de que diera un paso un sonido lo dejó paralizado por el pánico. Un cuerno de caza resonó en la penumbra de la noche. Ladridos a lo lejos. Miriam lo miró nuevamente. Un fugitivo. Un niño fugitivo. ¿De quién huía, qué calaña era capaz de perseguir a un niño en esas condiciones? Miriam bajó la escopeta y apuró en absoluto silencio al niño para que entrara a casa, y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta en silencio. La nieve empezó a caer más profusamente. Perfecto, pero, pensó Miriam, no es suficiente.

El niño quizás llevaba una ventaja de dos horas, quizás una. No había tiempo que perder. Miriam cerró la puerta y le ordenó al niño en un susurro que se quitara la ropa lanzándole una manta para que se cubriera, mientras acercaba al fuego un caldero con agua. Miriam arrojó rápidamente la ropa del pequeño al fuego. Luego se volvió hacia la pequeña figura de mirada desorbitada. Era una niña.

 **\- Pequeña, espero me perdones** – le dijo

La niña ni chistó. No importaba si los rumores eran ciertos. Quizás la bruja terminaría con su vida mucho antes que el traficante, pero lo cierto es que no tenía más alternativas. Miriam tomó con un trapo la olla con el agua hirviendo y la vertió en una tina. No era suficiente para lograr una temperatura adecuada pero al menos no estaría helada. Necesitaba bañarse inmediatamente.

 **\- Vamos entra. Tienes que bañarte. Los perros no serán fáciles de engañar.**

Una mezcla de aceites aromáticos que Miriam extrajo de un estante lleno de frasquitos obscuros, fueron a parar en chorros grandes y pequeños al agua de la tina que emitía nubecillas de vapor continuamente. De otro estante la mujer extrajo una barra de jabón y se la pasó con rapidez a la niña. En varios atajos de hierbas apretados fue vertiendo la misma mezcla de aceites esenciales que usara en la tina, y luego abrió la puerta y empezó a aventarlos hasta donde la fuerza de su brazo alcanzó, en torno a la casa.

 **\- Querida. Tiene que ser suficiente** – dijo Miriam repensando rápidamente sus pasos, para saber si no había olvidado algo importante.

La mujer pudo entonces percatarse de la niña que sumergida hasta la nariz, la miraba con una ternura que casi había olvidado. Sus ojos eran grandes, aceitunados, su tez un poco morena, su cabello castaño. De pronto, por segunda vez y mucho más cerca se escuchó el mismo cuerno de caza. La pequeña empezó a temblar visiblemente.

Miriam la apremió en silencio, sacándola de la tina y pasándole una manta le ordenó en voz baja que se secara rápidamente para colocarse una camisola enorme, pero que dadas las circunstancias debía servir. El ruido de pasos y los aullidos desconcertados de los perros estaban ya fuera de la casa. Miriam, volteó a ver a la niña y le sonrió. Luego echó la cabeza hacia adelante y sacudió su melena abundante para dejarla como un nido de pájaros abandonado. Tomando otro manojo de hierbas de su estante, se vertió encima un líquido repulsivo y apestoso. La puerta de la casa se abrió mucho antes de que los cazadores se acercaran siquiera al porche. Miriam salió cerrando la puerta tras suyo y los enfrentó mientras escondía entre los pliegues de su falda la escopeta cargada.

El hombre que estaba más cerca se echó para atrás casi inmediatamente, tapándose la nariz, y acto seguido empezó a dar horcajadas sobre la nieve. Miriam sonrió maliciosamente sin decir palabra, incitándolos, esperando que alguno más se acercara. Al cabo de quince minutos, ya todos se habían marchado con extremada urgencia. La ancestral superstición local, era la principal debilidad de esta gente.

Sonriendo descaradamente, Miriam regresó al interior de la casa con la firme intención de tomar un baño también. La niña la observaba sonriendo desde la cama, con ambas manos sobre la boca para evitar emitir cualquier sonido.

 **\- En unos días más podrás regresar con tus padres, linda – dijo Miriam devolviéndole la sonrisa**

 **\- No… ellos murieron** – atinó a decir la pequeña

 **\- ¿Abuela o tíos quizás?** – la niña negó con la cabeza.

Miriam se sentó en la silla de madera frente a la niña y la miró seriamente. No podía permitir que vagara sola por el bosque, no con esos tipos rondando. Casi inmediatamente sonrió al tomar una decisión.

 **\- Puedes quedarte unos días, mientras decidimos qué hacer contigo** …

La niña asintió con efusividad sin pronunciar palabra.

 **\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **\- Gabriela**

 **\- Yo Miriam**

 **\- Gracias**

 **\- Por nada niña, verás que todo sale bien…**

 **\- Sí. Eso, ya lo sabía**

 **\- ¿Qué sabías?**

Gabriela solo sonrió sin hablar más. Miriam le devolvió la sonrisa. Le empezaba a simpatizar la chiquilla.

Más tarde, antes de dormir, la pequeña miraba a la ventana y el fulgor lunar. Su único deseo al fin se había cumplido, en la noche de Navidad.

 **\- Te prometo, que tampoco dejaré un solo niño en la calle Señor** – musitó antes de quedarse dormida, junto a su nueva madre, aunque ella todavía no lo supiera. 

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Este mini fic el número 24 dentro de las "Historias Alternativas", y nace de un reto para el grupo CAHA del Facebook, un día de diciembre de 2015. Los personajes no son míos ¡brincos diera! Nada más los tomo para sano esparcimiento mental. El relato es inédito y por tanto, cualquier parecido con otras historias es mera coincidencia. Cualquier comentario, queja o cochina objeción, a sus órdenes


End file.
